


Lady of Flowers

by spnhpgot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhpgot/pseuds/spnhpgot
Summary: Anthea Malfoy wasn't born a Malfoy she was born a daughter of the Underworld. When a prophecy threatens their daughter Hades and Persephone give their daughter to Hecate to protect her from whom who would wish to cause her harm. How will Anthea manage her greek and magic side when she is forced to come to terms with who she is?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning

Persephone looked at the little bundle in her arms and couldn't help but smile at her beautiful little girl. Her and Hades were finally blessed with their own child. She cradled her little girl into her arms and swore on the river Styx that she would do anything to keep her safe from all who should harm her.

"It's time, my love," Hades voice cut through her thoughts.

"I know but are you sure this is the only way?" Persephone asked her husband, still looking at their child.

"You know if we keep her here, Zeus will stop at nothing to make sure the prophecy about her never comes foreseen," Hades said making his way to stand beside his wife and to look at their little girl.

"Born from death a child blooms with the power to unbalance the different worlds which they hold a connection to. New beginnings to be brought forth either in peace or destruction," Persephone recited the words of the prophecy.

Hades ran a hand through his hair black hair and sighed, "Hecate is here to take her."

Persephone glared up at her husband as a tear slipped down her face before looking back at the bundle in her arms, "Mommy loves you so much my little Anthea never forget that. It doesn't matter how far away I am, I will always be there for you when you need me most. You are going to do great things." With that Persephone kissed Anthea on her forehead before handing her child to Hades.

"You are my heir the Princess of the Underworld, never let anyone treat you as any less. Your mother and I have never been as happy as we were then when we found out you were to be born. I love you and you will return home one day that I promise you, my dear," Hades whispered to Anthea as he made his way over to Hecate giving her one last kiss to the forehead before giving her to the goddess.

"If anything happens to her, I swear on the river Styx you will regret it," Hades practically growled at the goddess as she held his child.

"Don't fret my dear Hades, she shall be safe from the dangers Zeus might inflict. He has no power in the wizarding world of my blessed," Hecate rolled her eyes at his antics and ignored the threat.

"I already have a family in mind to take her in, that will love and care for her. Until it is time for her to return to the underworld, of course."

Hades sneered before looking at his daughter for the last time before the goddess disappeared with his child in her arms. And with that Hades broke falling to his knees and bowing his head in despair longing for his daughter to be home.

Persephone moved towards her husband knowing they had to get through this together or it all would have been useless if they fell apart completely before their daughter could return to them. She crouched down on the floor moving her arms so they were around Hades holding him close to her chest.

"Our daughter will come home to us," Persephone whispered the promise to Hades and more to herself. It was going to be the only thing to get them through this.

Page Break

Narcissa Malfoy gasped when she saw a wooden cradle in the middle of the drawing-room in the morning. Slowly walking up to the cradle she saw a beautiful babe wrapped in a forest green blanket. As she looked closely at the wooden cradle she noticed the mark of Lady Magic.

"Dobby," Narcissa gasped covering her mouth.

There was a pop when Dobby appeared, "Yes, mistress."

"Go get Lucius now," she told the house-elf and he popped away.

She moved closer to the babe debating for a second before picking it up in her arms. It was then when she noticed a name stitched into the fabric of the baby blanket. "Anthea," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked from behind her with concern.

As she turned around he noticed the babe in her arms and knitted his brows together, wondering where his wife had gotten a child.

"Lady magic blessed us with a child finally," Narcissa smiled at her husband before turning her attention back to the babe in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked in disbelief as he made his way over to his wife.

"You can see for yourself, look at her cradle and you see the mark of Lady Magic," Narcissa nodded toward the cradle.

Lucius examined the cradle and when he saw the marking for himself a small hint of a smile formed on his lips.

"What is their name?" He asked his wife stepping towards her.

"Her name is Anthea, Anthea Malfoy," she spoke with such confidence there was no questioning if this child was going to stay with them or not.

"Very well, I shall write Gringotts right away to start the blood adoption ritual. So there will be no question on who Anthea belongs to," Lucius says before leaving his wife and now child to go owl the goblins.

"You will carry the great names of Malfoy and Black with you every step of your life my dear. People will listen to what you have to say and you will set the standards that the sheep will follow Anthea Malfoy," Narcissa whispered to her daughter who slept peacefully in her arms.

Page Break (Time Jump)

"Now you will watch out for your little brother this year?" Narcissa asked talking to her oldest making sure she was ready for her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Of course mother, without me who knows what kind of trouble Draco will get caught up again with Potter," Anthea smirked at her mother who just rolled her eyes.

"I heard that Thea," Draco hissed from where he stood next to father.

"You were meant to Draco," she smiled sweetly at her little brother.

"Now children, Malfoys don't waste time with useless bickering. And if you don't hurry the two of you are going to miss the train," Lucius told his two children.

"Yes, father," both little Malfoy's nodded as they said their final goodbyes to their parents before getting on the Hogwarts express. 

"Don't even think about sitting with me and my friends," Draco hissed as soon as they were out of earshot of their parents.

"Wouldn't dream of sitting with Crabbe or Goyle. Unlike you I prefer friends that can hold an actual conversation," Anthea smirked as she saw her brother's gobsmacked face knowing she had won. 

Once they got on the train the only cart she saw remotely open was one with an older man asleep in it. Sighing she moved into the cart and sat in the seat closest to the window with her book in her lap. She didn't even have a chance to open her book before the doors of her cart were opened to reveal Granger, Potter, and Weasley. 

"Come on everywhere else is full," Granger told her friends who grumbled about having to sit there.

"Anywhere else would be better than have to share a cart with Malfoy," Weasley sneered when he saw that Anthea was theirs.

"Than your more than welcome to leave me in peace so I don't have to hear your winning Weasley," Anthea challenged him.

"Come on Ron, theirs nowhere else to sit," Harry semi-pleaded with his friend but he didn't look that pleased to sit their either. 

Ron grumbled before asking, "Who do you think this is?" Obviously talking about the man sleeping in the cart. 

"Professor R J Lupin," Granger answered.

"You know everything," Weasley directed at Granger completely ignoring Anthea before asking Potter, "How does she know everything?"

Before Granger could answer Anthea spoke up, "It's one his suitcase, maybe if you would observe your surrounding you might be able to figure some of this stuff out, Weasley."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Weasley spoke.

"Let me know when you come up with some new insults, Weasley."

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Potter asked obviously trying to change the topic before a fight broke out between the two. 

"Seem's to be why?" Granger asked knitting her eyebrows together wondering what her friend was getting at.

"I got to tell you something," Potter spoke than glanced to Anthea like he was debating on whether or not he should wait to tell his friends.

"If it makes you feel better Potter, I promise whatever you say won't leave this cart," Anthea promised the boy who was her brother's sworn enemy. 

"Why should we believe you?" Granger questioned.

"Because if I do I owe you one. And you know I have the connections to get whatever it is done," Anthea told the other girl.

Granger looked towards Potter who shrugged.

"It's about Sirius Black," Harry told them.

"You mean Sirius Black my mother's cousin, the man who sold your parents out to the Dark Lord," Anthea said in fake amusement. She had heard about the man escaping Azkaban which never happens. Her mother had worn her and her brother about it but didn't say much else. Apparently Black had broken dear Aunt Walburga's heart and was burned off the family tapestry.

"Unless their's another Sirius Black, who escaped Azkaban and apparently wants to kill me," Potter raised his eyebrows at the blonde witch. 

"Let me get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Weasley questioned Potter in distraught. 

"Yeah," Potter answered looking at his friend.

"But they'll catch Black won't they?" Granger asked worried for her friend, "I mean everyone's looking for him."

"Sure, Black won't even have the chance to lay one finger on our golden boy," Anthea answered trying to ease the other witch's concern for her friend. 

"But no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's murderous ravenous lunatic," Weasley said not helping Potter at all.

"Thank's Ron," Potter replied not sounding that thankful for Weasley's input. 

All of sudden the train was coming to a screeching stop causing Anthea to frown. They shouldn't be anywhere close to Hogwarts yet. She ignored whatever Granger was saying and watched as Potter opened the door to the compartment before he was literally thrown back into the cart.

"I've got to go check on Draco," Anthea said trying to make her way out of the cart. But before she could even get out of her seat the lights turned off and they were left in the dark. 

It got cold to cold whatever was causing this wasn't light magic or anything she's ever witnessed. Anthea watched in shock as this creature entered their cart, it's facing at least where the face should be stopping on her for a second before setting it sights on Potter.

She watched as the creature started what looked like sucking Potter's soul out of him. 

Without even thinking she stood up and pull her wand out of her pocket and yelled "Stop."

The creature snapped its attention towards her and said with a voice that sent chills down her spine, "Princess, your father awaits your return."

Before the creature could say anymore Lupin stood from where he was sleeping with his wand out and cast a wordless spell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anthea, you need to wake up," a smooth voice broke through the darkness.

"Who are you?" she asked into the darkness. But there was no reply, instead, it just felt cold. It was like nothing she has ever felt, she felt so alone wherever she was. 

The voice spoke again, "Darling, there's no time you need to wake up!"

With that Anthea bolted up from where she was laying down to see a very concerned Lupin watching her. While the trio looked alarmed from her sudden movements and eyeballing her. 

"Here eat this," Lupin said handing her a piece of chocolate before standing up himself.

"Now that Miss. Malfoy is awake, I'm going to go have a little word with the driver," Lupin said excusing himself from the cart. 

Anthea moved to sit back down in her empty seat frowning slightly at the piece of chocolate in her hand. She slowly raised the chocolate to her lips before taking a little bite of it. When she moved her eyes off the chocolate and looked around at the trio she noticed that they were all staring at her. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed at their stares.

"The dementor said 'Your father awaits your return' what did it mean by that?" Hermione questioned wanting to know what it meant by that.

Great, their all going to blame her father for the dementors now and once they set their mind on something they don't back down, she couldn't help but think. As they all gave her accusatory looks. "Look I don't know why the dementor said that. But I do know my father had nothing to do with this. He wouldn't send those creatures to harm his own daughter," she tried to reason with them.

"Yeah, like we would believe you Malfoy," Weasley said holding is nasty rat close to his chest.

"Look believe whatever you want Weasley, I don't care," Anthea sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath trying to calm herself before continuing. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get my mind off that dark creature and read my book."

"Whatever," Weasley grumbled before turning his attention back to his friends. 

Anthea might have opened her book but she wasn't actually reading it. She couldn't stop thinking about the voice in the darkness telling her to wake up. It felt familiar like she had heard before but she couldn't quite place it. There was something about this she was missing. She was sure the dementors weren't talking about her father, she had just said her goodbyes to him on the platform. She was going to have to ask Draco if he knew anything about the dementors or why they would attack the train. But that was going have to wait to later.

Page Break

Reluctantly Anthea sat next to her brother instead of one of her friends in her year. But she needed to ask him about the dementors, and it was going to be one of her only chances to ask him tonight or she was going to have to wait until tomorrow. 

Once the school's choir finished their merlin-awful singing, Headmaster Dumbledore came up to give his beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome, Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'll like to say a few words before we all become to befuddle by our excellent feast. First I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, good luck professor," Dumbledore finished and everybody in the Great Hall erupted in cheers. Even Anthea head of house Professor Snape reluctantly clapped for the man. 

While everybody was cheering Anthea noticed her brother started to antagonize Potter who set at the table next to them. 

"Potter, Potter, is it true you fainted?" Draco asked with amusement causing Anthea to frown at her brother.

"That's enough," Anthea warned her brother.

Draco shot his sister a quick glare before turning his attention back to Potter, "I mean you actually fainted."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Weasley said standing up for his friend and turning them back to face their table. 

Anthea shot a glare that would kill most at the back of her brother's head, "I told you that was enough."

"And I ignored you," Draco said sneering at her, "Why are you standing up for Potter anyway? Your supposed to stand up for me, I'm your brother not him."

"Are you really jealous that I tried to stop you from making a scene on our first day back," Anthea scoffed not backing down.

"You've never cared before what I do to Potter." 

Glancing she noticed she had the attention of the whole Slytherin table watching her and Draco, and soon enough if they continued they would have the attention of the whole Great Hall. Flashing them all a smile that would send chills down their back she leaned in and whispered into Draco's ear so just he would hear. "You want to know something Draco dear, I fainted to after the dementors, so if your making fun of Potter for it your making fun of me. So, let me ask you something little brother, do you really want to challenge me?"

Anthea watched as Draco gulped before subtly shaking his head no. Don't get Anthea wrong she loved her brother and would do anything to protect him from those who would cause him harm, but she wasn't going to let him challenge her in front of their whole house.

"At the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice playhouse to the Dementors of Azkaban. Until the time Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the ground and now while I have been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution, dementors are vicious creatures they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving," Dumbledore told his students. 

Anthea turned to steal a glance at Potter who looked obvious shaken by what their Headmaster had said. While she did this Anthea didn't notice her brother did the same thing to her and frowned seeing his sister looking at Potter. 

Page Break

Anthea walked out of the Great Hall with everybody else and made her way to her common room but waited outside the painting. As she stood and waited for her brother to come her mind was going over all that Dumbledore had said.

Finally, Draco was coming up to the entrance with Crabbe and Goyle on their respective sides of him. She meets them halfway and flashed them both a fake smile, "Now boys won't you be a dear and let me talk to my darling brother. We have some family matters we need to discuss... in private if you don't mind."

Both of his goons quickly nodded their heads and left them alone in the hallway. 

"What do you want?" he asked still peeved about earlier in the Great Hall.

"Draco, please," Anthea almost begged her brother so that he would listen to her.

"Fine, but we'll talk somewhere else not here," he gestured to the empty hallway which could be interrupted any second with more of their housemates coming from the Great Hall. 

Nodding she started to walk away and waved her hand so that he would know to follow her. She leads him to an empty classroom where no one would interrupt their conversation. Just to be safe she cast a quick muffliato charm, to make sure no one overheard. 

"On the train, that dementor was sucking the life out of Potter and I don't know what came over me but I told it to stop. But that wasn't the strange part the creature said 'Princess, your father awaits your return,'" she told Draco. 

"Father would never send a dementor to deliver a message. It would cause too much of a scene," Draco shook his head in confusion frowning at what his sister told him.

"Exactly, something doesn't feel right about this."

This whole thing was off the dementor didn't even try to harm her as it did to Harry. And Dumbledore said Dementors are dangerous if you stand between them and their victim, and that was exactly what Anthea did. But instead of harming her it delivered a message and called her princess. Which she might be considered a lady among Slytherins and pure-bloods, but she was no princess. Anthea was missing something and she was determined to figure out what it was. 

"I'll owl mother and ask her if she knew anything about the dementors coming to Hogwarts," Draco said making his way to the door but stopped when Anthea spoke up.

"Thank you."

Turning around slowly Draco looked at his big sister and gave her a small smile, "You owe me."

"And you owe me for not telling father or mother that you broke your window last summer trying to summon your broom."

"I thought we agreed to blame that on a bird flying through the window," Draco huffed.

"And I thought we agreed to help one other without owing the other," Anthea said shooting Draco a playful smirk.

"Fine, aren't you coming?" Draco asked noticing that Anthea was still sitting on top of one of the old desk in the room.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here and think things over for a little bit," she said giving him a small smile to let him know that she would be alright by herself. 

Draco stood there debating whether or not to leave for a second before saying a small goodbye and leaving the classroom. Anthea was left to her own thoughts trying to figure out what all this meant. First, the dementor and then the voice when she fainted. The two were connected but she didn't know-how, but she wasn't going to stop looking for answers until she found out the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss. Malfoy, such a talent you have with Herbology," Professor Sprout praised as she made her way to Anthea, who was finishing up putting her materials away in the greenhouse. 

Anthea looked up from what she was doing and gave the professor a smile and slightly shook her head at the comment. Herbology had always come easy to her, working with the different magic plants were just second nature she didn't even have to think about it.

Professor Sprout stood next to her as the rest of the class made there way out of the room. "You know I always thought should have been one of my Hufflepuffs."

"I'm afraid professor that it wasn't meant to be. Apparently, the sorting hat thought different," Anthea told the older woman. She didn't want to mention the fit her parents would have had if she had been sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. It might have been better than Gryffindor in their eyes but having their oldest sorted into a house that wasn't Slytherin would have been seen as shameful. 

"Yes, that old hat," professor Sprout sighed, "Just know dear that you are always welcomed here anytime you want. And with your owls coming up next year and if your thinking about what you want to do after Hogwarts, just know I could always be looking for an apprentice to take over after me."

Anthea turned so she was looking at the professor fully and she notices the proud look the woman had in her eyes. She didn't know how to tell the woman that her parents pretty much had her whole life planned out in front of her. So instead she just said, "I'll keep that in mind, professor thank you."

"Now run along dear or you're going to be late for your next class."

Grabbing her stuff Anthea left the green room and made her way up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She knew if she didn't hurry she was actually going to be late for her first class with the new professor she had met on the train. But luckily she made and quickly found an empty seat towards the front of the class. 

The class went by smoothly with Professor Lupin doing many of the introductory things. He also went over what we should have learned last year and found that we were missing a bit of the crucial stuff he said and that we would be covering that along with our fourth-year material. It's honestly surprising that we were missing more of this crucial knowledge as he liked to say with our history of defense against the dark arts professors.

"Miss. Malfoy if would stay back a moment," Professor Lupin asked once he dismissed the rest of the class for lunch. 

Anthea paused as she was putting her quill away and looked to the new professor and nodded. Had she already done something to upset the man? He didn't seem like he held the same prejudice against Slytherins as some of the other professors did. But you never know what people might hide behind a fake smile.

As if he could read her inner turmoil he quickly added, "Don't worry you're not in any sort of trouble, Miss. Malfoy."

"Then if you don't mind professor, why did you ask me to stay behind?" Anthea asked folding her hands on to her lap looking at the man.

"I just wanted to ask how you were feeling after the whole Dementor incident on the train," he explained looking down at her giving her a kind smile. 

"I feel fine," Anthea said not wanting to explain how the incident had actually shaken her up with Dementors' words to her before she fainted.

"You know it was incredibly brave of you to try and stop the Dementor from attacking Harry. Not just anyone could do that," Lupin told the girl. She reminded him of his old friend a little bit when they were in school. He could sense that there was something more to this girl than the tough Slytherin Persaud that she could put on. He saw it on the train when she stood up for Harry against the dark creature. 

"It was nothing, professor," Anthea said giving him a tight lip smile. She just wanted to leave and not talk about what happened on the train. She was still waiting for her mother to respond to Draco to see if she knew anything about the Dementors and her father's involvement with them. 

"Of course, but still ten points for Slytherin for your bravery and for sticking up for another student. Now know that my door is always open if you need someone to talk to, Miss. Malfoy," Professor Lupin finished then walked back over to his desk leaving an almost gobsmacked Anthea in his absence.

Anthea stared at the Professor as he left her side in shock that he just gave her house ten points. She couldn't believe an old Gryffindor would give ten points to his old rival house. Though like she thought earlier he didn't seem to hold prejudice against Slytherin. So maybe this year she would actually have a good Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, the last two she had were just awful, to say the least.

Standing up from her seat she grabbed her stuff and left the room but she stopped at the door and turned her head too look back at the man and said a quick, "Thank you, sir." Then left the room before he could reply.

Page Break

Anthea sat in the grass facing the lake, she had not felt like eating and sitting in the Great Hall during lunch. Absentmindedly she twirled the grass around her fingers, being outside had always helped her being able to clear her mind from the troubles that bothered her. 

Pulling her knees up to her chest she hugged them while resting her head on her knees. She felt as if she needed something to ground her to this world. Between the whispers of the dark lord returning, dementors, Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban, and then that blasted voice she heard while she was unconscious, Anthea had felt as if she was at her limits. 

As if sensing her distress Anthea was greeted by a black dog who had made there way over to her. It might be one of Hagrid's dogs that she had heard about, that groundskeeper and new Care for Magical Creatures Professor always seemed to have some new pet around.

The dog stood on its four paws in front of her like it was debating something. Carefully Anthea held out her hand for the dog to sniff. And once it did the dog gave her hand a little nudge, urging her to pet it. 

"Do you have a name?" Anthea asked the dog knowing she wasn't going to get an answer out of it. "Well, my name is Anthea."

She moved so she was sitting with her legs crossed and the dog came closer to her urging for more attention as she petted it. Anthea couldn't help but notice how thin the dog was, she was going to have to sneak down to the kitchen and get some food from the house-elves for the poor thing. Then she remembered Lossy who had helped her first year when she had gotten lost in the dungeons trying to find the Slytherin common room. It was going to be a pray to Merlin moment but she had to try.

"Lossy," she called hoping the house-elf would hear her.

She was about to call out her name again when she heard a pop and Lossy appeared.

"Mistress Malfoy, what do you need from Lossy?" the house-elf asked quickly waiting for her to reply.

"Could you bring me any leftover meat that might be left from lunch. It's just this dog is in obvious need of some food, and I feel so bad for the poor thing," Anthea asked Lossy hoping that she would do what she asked.

"Of course, anything for the kind mistress," Lossy said, and then with a pop, she was gone.

Not even a few seconds later Lossy reappeared with a tray of food for the dog. "Lossy grabbed everything she could for the creature. Enough she hopes."

Anthea smiled at Lossy while she handed her the tray of food, "It is more than enough, thank you very much Lossy. I will never forget this."

"No problem at all. Mistress is always so kind to Lossy. But Lossy has to leave before other house-elves notice Lossy has been gone too long," the house-elf bowed than she was gone. Leaving Anthea and the dog alone.

Anthea moved to sit down the plate of food in front of her and the dog quickly made its way over to the tray and began to gobble down the food. Anthea was even sure the dog was chewing it up enough. 

"Slow down buddy, I'll make sure to bring you more food tomorrow," Anthea told the dog gently. It stopped eating and looked at her, and Anthea could have sworn it was like the dog actually understood what she was saying because when the dog started eating again it ate a much more decent pace. 

Once the dog had finished eating it came over and laid its head on her lap. She started petting the dog slowly run her hands through his fur. "How do you feel about the name... Erebus?" Anthea asked the dog who lifted their head off her lap and gave her an almost considering look. 

"My mother used to read me all these different stories as a child about greek mythology. She used to tell me that lady Hecate blessed me herself, so it was important that I needed to learn more about the greek stories. But all mothers think that their children are special..." Anthea trailed off frowning, "What I was trying to say is the name Erebus in those stories meant darkness or shadow. So I thought it would be a fitting name for you, what do you think?"

The next thing she knew the dog licked her face, Anthea couldn't help the slight disgust that hit her before she started laughing lightly at the dog's antics. "I'm going to take that as a yes," she said wiping Erebus's slobber off her cheek with the sleeve of her school robes.

When she looked back up she noticed other students leaving the school making their way to their next class.

"I've got to go to class, Erebus. I'll be back tomorrow with more food, I promise," Anthea swore to the dog as she got up from her spot in the grass. With one last wave to Erebus, she quickly made her way back inside the school.

What she didn't notice were the daisies that were left all around where she was sitting in the grass.


	4. Chapter 4

Anthea ran to the hospital wing as fast as she could, as soon as she was told Draco was injured in class today. She hadn't been told the extent of the injuries by the Slytherin in his year just that he had been attacked by a hippogriff. 

She had finally made it to the hospital wing to see Draco surrounded by his goons and Parkinson. Holding her head up high just like her mother had taught her she walked over to Draco's bed in the infirmary. Her dark almost black eyes scanned over her brother noting that he did not look to direly injured. "Leave," her voice came out commanding. 

Crabbe and Goyle immediately left Draco's side of the bed, while Parkinson hesitated before she meets Anthea's cold gaze and left them as well.

Draco could tell from the look on his sister's face that he was royally screwed. He brought his injured arm closer to his chest, not wanting to meet her eyes anymore. "It was that bloody oaf's fault, for letting that bloody chicken anywhere near us," Draco tried to reason before she even said a word to him. 

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to the story than that?" she asked him not looking overly impressed with his reasoning. She moved to sit on the foot of the bed and crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Potter had to show off and be attention hog and ride the bloody thing..." Draco muttered and trailed off towards the end. Anthea couldn't help but scoff at her brother, of course, this had to do with Potter and his feud. 

"Tell me if I'm wrong but you decided to make a complete fool out yourself, just so you could try to prove that you're better than Potter," Anthea said and waited for her brother to rebuke what she just told him. When he didn't say anything she sighed, "Look Draco, I just... don't want to see you get hurt. You got lucky this time with a couple of scratches, but what happens next time and you don't get so lucky?" 

"It's not your job to mother me, Anthea. You don't get to boss me around just because mother and father aren't here, so why don't you just leave," Draco snarled with a face of disgust. His grey eyes that looked so much like their father's in that moment. 

Anthea stood up from the bed and fixed her robes before she turned to glance back at him. "When your ready to have an actual conversation about this, come and find me. Until then don't bother, I can't sit by anymore idly as you put yourself in danger just so you can impress the fools you call friends," she said her voice never wavering but the cold tone of her words shocked her brother though he wouldn't let her see that. 

With that Anthea left the infirmary, never even glancing back at Draco who was still staring at her as she left him there. 

She hadn't even made it to the Great Hall when she was stopped by two familiar voices almost identical.

"If it isn't our favorite Malfoy, George?" 

"No couldn't possibly be, she's looking way to dire. Has to be somebody else, Freddie."

Anthea turned around and came face to face with the twins. She kept her face straight not wanting to encourage them any further with their antics. "And if it isn't my least favorite Weasleys?" she asked looking them both up and down with an unimpressed look.

They both put a hand on their hearts like she had actually wounded them with her words. "Come on were way more enjoyable then Percy who always has a stick up his own arse," Fred almost whined.

"Or dear Ronniekins that's always upset about something," George added.

"At least both of them don't make it a habit of always popping up like unwanted pests," Anthea said raising her eyebrows to challenge them.

"Come on love, you don't mean that. Were way too cute to be unwanted pests," Fred said giving her a mischievous smirk that he was famous for. While George stood next to him backing up his brother with a mischievous smirk of his own.

"A niffler is cute, you two are just..." Anthea trailed off trying to think of a word to describe the twins but all she could come up with is, "annoying."

"Annoying is that the best you can come up with Love? Where is that famous Slytherin tongue of yours that could cut fear into Godric Gryffindor himself?" Fred asked taking a step closer to her with George falling a step behind him. 

As they stepped closer to her Anthea just held her head up refusing to be intimidated by them, "It's reserved for those who deserve it, you two are just minor annoyances."

"There's the Anthea, we know and love," Fred smiled stopping only foot in front of her as George stood to the side of him a step back with his eyebrows raised.

Anthea couldn't help the dry laugh that left her painted dark red lips and shook her head in disbelief, "You two don't know me, and you will never know me. You two just like messing with people, and today you chose me once again to be your victim." Anthea gave them a look that no one would want to be on the receiving end before she continued, "now if you don't mind, it has been a long day and I would like to go back to my common room."

Anthea didn't wait for a response before turning around to leave them, as she tried to move away though a large hand wrapped itself around her pale wrist. Her hand immediately clenched into a fist as she glanced down at the said hand. Her first instinct was to grab her wand, but she knew that wouldn't do her any favors in this situation. She would be the one getting in trouble instead of the boy who grabbed her.

"Show them the true power you possess granddaughter, and they will never be able to lay a hand on you again," a cold dark voice whispered in her head. The voice was different from the one she heard on the train. It was older and she could feel the absolute power they possessed. 

"No," she whispered to the unknown voice. 

"What?" Fred asked confused as he held on loosely to her wrist. He glanced back at his brother who was watching the scene with uncertainty. 

Anthea turned so she was facing the boys head-on once again causing Fred to release the hold he had on her. 

Her stare turned icy as she glared at Fred who visibly gulped under her glare. "Don't ever think you have the right to grab or touch me again Weasley. You will regret it, and that's a promise. And I don't break my promises," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Fred's voice came out apologetic as he looked at the witch who raised her hand to stop him. 

"I don't want to hear your excuse, just don't even think about doing it again."

"He said apologized, okay?" George said trying to stand up for his twin but was stopped when Fred put a hand on his shoulder, "She's right Georgie," Fred told his brother before turning back to the white-haired blonde, "And for it's worth the next time I touch you is going to be with your permission, and that's a promise I don't plan on breaking."

Anthea scoffed at him then left the two of them standing there. She couldn't believe the audacity of Weasley, if he even thought she was going to ever give him permission to touch her he crazier than Aunt Bellatrix.

"You could have destroyed them with a snap of your fingers. You could have made them regret every life decision that leads them to that point of laying a hand on you. Don't you want to make them pay?" the voice whispered again in her head. 

"Get out of my head," she whispered as she stopped along the long hallway. 

"You possess power that could topple your world and yet you would let those beneath you do that," the voice spoke with its dark words. 

Anthea ran her finger through her that didn't go past her neck and pulled lightly at the roots just wanting the voice to leave her alone. She could feel the darkness that surrounded it and knew there was no way this voice would do anything in her favor, "If I'm so powerful then get out of my head!"

The last thing she heard before her sight went dark was "If you insist."


	5. Chapter Five

Anthea slowly started to open her eyes blinking rapidly as she noticed that she was laying on a cold floor in the middle of a garden. She pushed herself off the ground brushing off her robes so they were straight. Her dark eyes scanned the garden but it wasn't like any garden she has ever seen. She wrinkled her nose in confusion as she saw jewels that seemed to grow out of the ground and trees made out of crystal. 

Walking over to the tree she ran her hand along what should have been the bark of the tree. Anthea could feel the power that radiated off this place where ever she was. It was like the darkness of the garden was drawing her in. She had always felt a connection to the darkness and the earth, and this place felt like a combination of the two. 

(Flashback)

Anthea had been running around outside during one of her mother's tea parties with the other noble pure-blood ladies. She couldn't have been more than six at the time, but as she ran through the garden she felt free. Free from the constant watch of her parents and their teachings of how she should act. 

In the garden where they couldn't see her, she was just Anthea, not Anthea Malfoy. Her last name carried weight in the community that she always felt weighted down and controlled by.

But that day in the garden was like none that ever came before. Because in the back of the garden where a large marble fountain was placed there was one of the most beautiful women that the little girl had ever seen. The lady wore a flowing dark green dress that was decorated with lace flowers with flowy black hair. 

Anthea stood behind the flower bush not knowing whether if she should go talk to the lady or go tell her father about her. But before she could debate it anymore the lady's striking warm brown eyes made there way over to her and she called out, "Come here little one."

She didn't feel warry of the stranger like she should, instead, the voice felt familiar and welcoming. Anthea slowly made her way over to the fountain, careful not to trip over her own dress that came all the way down to her feet. 

"Who are you?" she asked politely not wanting to anger the strange lady. The lady just smiled down at her with something that Anthea couldn't quite pick up in her eyes.

"That my darling is something you will find out when the time is right. For now, you may call me, Persephone," the lady told her, but she almost looked sad, Anthea though as she said it the last part. 

"Like the goddess?" Anthea asked her eyes widen in excitement. She had remembered Lady Persephone from the stories her mom told her. She was the queen of the Underworld and she was married to Hades. 

"Exactly, my smart girl," Persephone said with fondness as she looked at her daughter. She knew she couldn't tell her who she was to her, but she could still take a moment like this to talk to her and Hades' child. This could be her only moment in a while where should take a minute to get to know her daughter before Zeus would sense her presence lurking in one place for too long. 

Persephone got off her the ledge of the fountain and bent down so she was more on Anthea's level and looked into her daughter's dark eyes that reminded her of her husband's. "I have to go now, but I want you to remember darling when you need me most I will be there," Persephone told the girl with a certain conviction in her voice that held promise. Before Anthea could say anything Persephone vanished with a scent of pomegranates left in her place.

(Present)

Anthea frowned as she remembered the lady from the garden. She hadn't thought about her in a long time, she had told her mother about Persephone, and she had told her it was just her imagination. Before she could think more about it a voice broke her from her train of thought. 

"Who dares to trespass into the Queen's garden?" the oily voice boomed as the person got closer to her. 

Anthea shoulders tensed and she slowly turned around to voice of the man who spoke. She couldn't see him but she could feel eyes on her as she spoke, "I'm sorry sir, I don't know how I got here." She kept her head down not wanting to offend the man any more than she had already done.

Hades watched the girl who had intruded into his wife's garden. As he got closer he noticed more of her features and the aurora that surrounded her. Her hair might not match any of his other children but her aurora did. He had spoken to her when she had fainted on the train not even two weeks ago, but he wasn't able to see her through the haze of her mind. "Raise your head, child," he spoke softer than he had before.

He watched as she raised her head with her eyes wide in uncertainty. It was then when Hades knew for sure that this girl was Anthea. His little girl was back in his domain after all this time, but there was something strange about her presence. As he looked more closely at her body looked like she was partially fading out. Then it occurred to him that she wasn't actually here at all, that she was projecting her presence here.

Anthea kept her head up like she was told by the man and stared straight into the void where she heard the voice come from. Though she slowly moved her hand to the pocket of her robe where her wand was kept. She grasped around the wand, ready to pull it out in a split second if need be. But for now, she wanted to wait and see who was speaking. 

"You have finally returned home," the man said coming out of the shadows of the garden.

Anthea furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she saw the man for the first time. He had hair as dark as night with pale skin that was accompanied with black robes with something on them she couldn't decipher. "This isn't my home," Anthea told the tall man shaking her head slightly as he got closer to her. 

"Of course it is, this is my domain as it is yours, my princess," he said coming to stand right in front of her looking down at his child. 

"Your the voice from the dream," Anthea muttered looking away from him.

Hades slightly frowned, he could sense the inner turmoil coming from the girl. His goal wasn't to cause her trouble, no he wanted his heir back with him where she belonged. She should be with her true family and not above with the mortals, even if she was with Hecate's blessed. 

"Aw yes, after your little spell on the train. I needed to make sure you were alright," Hades answered her unasked question.

"Why is that?" Anthea asked looking up at him once again.

"Because you're my daughter," Hades said like it was obvious. His daughter had finally returned to him in time to help in the fight against Kronos. She could take down Kronos, and bring honor to his name. And prove to his youngest brother, that his child is no threat to him. With his guard down around his daughter, he didn't notice anything until he had something poking him in his abdomen. His black eyes looked down and noticed it was a wand.

"I don't know what your game is, for Merlin's sake I don't even know your name. But my father is Lucius Malfoy, so whatever game you are playing at its not going to work," Anthea hissed at the stranger, her eyes growing large in anger at the man claiming to be her father. 

If this was anybody else, Hades would have had them killed before they even had a chance to dare to draw a weapon on him. But with her he was impressed, he saw the same fiery passion in her as he did her mother Persephone. Oh, how his wife is he going to upset that she missed their daughter's return home. But she shall return by the end of September when Fall begins. 

"If you knew the power you truly possessed you wouldn't even need to bother with a wand," Hades smirked and he noticed her deep intake of breath at his words, "And my child, my name is Hades."

"Persephone's husband," Anthea whispered still pointing her wand at the man claiming to be her father. She looked up at him when she heard the little laugh he let escape his lips at what she said.

"Yes, that is one of my titles. Though I'm also known as the God of the underworld and riches. Your mother is defiantly going to get a kick out of that, when she finds out," Hades smiled at her and it made her feel uneasy. 

"You are claiming to be my father and then you are implying that my mother is Persephone the goddess of Spring..." Anthea trailed off subconsciously backing away from Hades to get some room between them. "That would make me a ..." she trailed off not wanting it to be true. 

"That would make you a goddess my dear," Hades answered for her, carefully watching the girl. 

"I'm just a witch."

Hades shook his head and made a step toward her but stopped when she took two steps back and stepped into her mother's jeweled flowers. "You are so much more than that. You are the princess of the Underworld, you possess power that could topple Olympus itself," Hades told Anthea.

"Was that you in my head, telling me to hurt Fred?" Anthea asked him in disbelief. But shook her head the voice had called her granddaughter she was pretty sure not daughter. 

That got Hades' attention on high alert, "What voice?"

Anthea stared at him debating on whether to answer the god but from what she could tell he was telling the truth, "I don't know who it was, but they called me granddaughter."

The next thing she knew was the ground below her was shaking, Anthea could feel the anger radiating off Hades as soon as she mentioned what the voice called her. 

"If he is able to get into your head up there, that means the mortal or wizarding world is no longer safe for you. You must stay in the Underworld with me, where I can protect you," his voice held no question.

"I'm not staying here," Anthea said her voice holding the same conviction her father did. 

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter, I'm afraid," Hades said making his way closer to his daughter ignoring how she kept backing away from him. Though there was the matter of his daughter missing her physical body that was still at her school, she didn't have to know that. Right now he would settle for just locking his daughter's astral presence down in the underworld. Once he had done that he would send someone to retrieve her physical body.

Anthea closed her eyes concentrating on going back to Hogwarts. If she was able to come here in the first place she should be able to get herself home.

And then Hades watched as his daughter disappeared right before his eyes. He quickly made a grabbing motion to where she had stood and let out a scream that caused the earth to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear all of your feedback on this story so far. This is a very self-indulgent fic for me that I've been wanting to write for a while. If you have any suggestions for what I should tweak about the story, I would love to hear them.


End file.
